headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Manic the Hedgehog (TheIronJedi)
Manic the Hedgehog is the cool layed back brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog. they when on varies Adventures to find there mother, but she was never found. Backround Manic was Born to Queen Aleena right before Robotnik's invasion. Aleena chose to seperate her children to fufill the prophecy of the Council of Four, Choosing to put Manic with the middle class. Unfortunately for Manic, he was stolen before his chosen parents found him. he was brought to the underbelly of Mobotroplis and there he was taught by Farrell to steal at a young age. One night when he was on the streets his medallion directed him to go to a small joint, there he unknowingly met he brother and sister. later Robotnik's forces found them and they made a break for it. It was at the point he realized that they were his brother and sister and they needed to find there mother to fufill the prophecy. then, they started there quest to to find her. it brought Manic to different places and Manic was marveled by all that he saw. it was also then when he picked up a weed habit. They had many adventures but never managed to find there mother. then, one night Sonic and Sonia got into an arguement about why there were failing and they evenually went there own ways leaving Manic to fend for himself. He took possession of there van and he found some of his old friends. from there, he went bcak to his life of crime because it was the only life he knew outside of his siblings. even thought they seperated Manic messed both of his siblings and would constently search for them, to no preveil. evenually, Robotnik's forces found him and he went missing since. After he was Found (working on it) Friends *Sonic the hedgehog (brother) *Sonia the hedgehog (sister) *Knuckles the Echidna *Cyrus *Max *Sally Acorn *The Resistance *Honey the Cat *Panic the Chao (a chao he found cold and alone and he took it in) After he was found *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *The Chaotix Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Steel *Dingo *Eggman Empire After he was found *Rough *Tumble *Metal Sonic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Abilities *Stealing *Picking Locks *Techniclogical Skill *Steathy *Dirving Skill *Hover Board Skills *Chaos Drums (when he has his medallion) *Underground Team Blast (requires Sonic and Sonia) *Super Form *Super Speed (requires Super Form) *Double Boost/Triple Boost (requires Super Form) Relationships Manic is very open about his sexuallity and loves to show itand do to this outlook many people see him as a player and to sexually open. Sonia: he had romance feelings for his sister ever since they met. but Sonic, do to the idea of him being with his sister talked him out of it. 'Honey: '''Honey and Manic met when Sonic showed him and Sonia the headquaters of the first resistance. Honey being who she is saw someone new to "play" with and she wouldn't stoptalking to Manic. Manic also being who Manic is spent no time in beating around the question and from there the had an open relationship. there relationship was on and off and they had sex many times. however after Sonic left and Honey betrayed the resistance and told Robotnik about the resistances location Manic hated her an cut her off and went his own way. '''Sally: '''Manic also met Sally when he joined the resistance, however to to her stuck up and commanding nature he layed of her for a while. While Manic and Honey were in there open relationship he thought maybe he'd try something with her. Sally had lots of stress not being able to defeat Robotnik and after Sonic's deparcher she got even more stressed. So Manic thought now was the time and he told her that she needed to releave some stress and he was always avaiable to talk to. willing to her him out her and Manic started talking and really got to know one another and things hit off from there. however after Sonic left Manic couldn't handle being in the resistance because of the memories he had and he left the resistance behind and he hasn't heard from Sally since. '''Silver: ' 'Rouge: ' 'Espio: ' 'Tangle: ' Miscellaneous Type: Flight (Hoverbaord) Possessions: drumsticks, drum medallion, whatever he manages to steal Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons